


It's been a millennia since we graced these streets

by KiriJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty and Archie burnt most of their bridges a long time ago, Gen, Post Season 2, To quote Shakespeare "the wheel is come full circle. I am here"-King Lear, What makes a monster? And what makes a victim?, and can't bring themselves to regret it most of the time, ghosts of the past do not just let sleeping dogs lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews fled Riverdale after their senior year and never looked back. Betty did it to protect a life and Archie did it for her. Now the pair are back to bury his mother and their past once and for all. But those they left behind will not go quietly.





	It's been a millennia since we graced these streets

When Mary Andrews dies from cancer her body is brought to Riverdale to be buried beside her parents. It was her last wish. But it was also her wish that her son comes home to face his demons. Mary loved her son more than anything. She loved his children even more. But more than once she wished she could looked into the eyes of her eldest grandchild and not see the eyes of a sperpent looking back without the bitter regret and pain. So as she lay dying she told Fred it was yim formArchie to go back. It was time for this to end. 

The service is scheduled to begin around ten in the morning. The guests begin to arrive and trickle in. The old sheriff Keller and his wife Sierra McCoy. His son now Sheriff himself comes. Associates of Mary. Friends of the Andrews. Fred himself is standing at the front in an older but good quality suit. His hair is mostly salt and pepper now. Lines engraved in his face mostly by laughter but some by sorrow. He looks up the minute they arrive. The Serpent King and his Queen. Jughead Jones is darker and more dangerous than the last time Fred saw him. He looks cold and angry. Veronica Lodge is all callous smiles and sharp edges. She looks like her mother and it makes his heartache. They nod at him politely and then take their seats. 

Fred knows why they are here. It's hard not to. And it brakes his heart a little more. He loves his son and the girl who has become is daughter in every way possible. But sometimes he wishes they had made different choices. He had loved jughead like a son and cared for Veronica. But his son would always come first. And sometimes that makes him wonder if he could have done something to prevent Jughead Jones from becoming a cold blooded serpent and Veronica Lodge a bitter woman. He thinks he may see love there. But he is not so sure. 

But when he looks up and see his son and family enter he sees it. 

Archie Andrews is tall and broad with red hair and a bright grin. He is carrying one of the five year old twins. Archie runs a successful business and keeps his old man around to help and to keep an eye on his after his last heart attack. Today Archie is wearing a suit his wife chose and he does not look at those in the pews. Instead he sees his father and walks toward him with brood in tow. 

His wife comes dressed Ina dark blue dress that Fred knows Archie loves. Her blonde hair is short and curled above her shoulders. Black glasses frame her eyes that sharply take in everything around her. She carries a simple black bag he knows is filled with her papers and pens and things to occupy the children. Betty Andrews is sharp corners and blunt edges now. But she loves so much. She loves his son and their children. Fred does not see her spare the serpent king or Queen a glance. 

And his grandchildren are everything. The youngest, Viola and Thomas are handfuls with their strawberry blonde hair and gleeful mischievous personalities. They love their grandfather and they loved Mary. Archie is carrying Thomas who looks does not seem to understand what is happening. Beside Archie is eleven year old Elijah. Eli is Betty through and through with his blonde hair. But the boy is all Alice Cooper with his sharp tongue and cynical mind. Eli has no fear and is almost too calculating. He is fierce and sharp. Already Fred knows he could do great and terrible things one day. 

And next comes two figures one who is holding Viola who is squirming to try and reach her Pappy. Almost seventeen year old twins who drawn in the hungry gaze of the Serpent King and the anger of his queen. Jonah Cooper is tall and lean and has his dark hair shorn short. He looks like his grandfather did back when they were kids. Jonah with his love of books and music. Jonah is holding Vi who is whispering in his ear. Jonah has his suit rolled up on his arms and his tie almost undone. His sister Elena is the exact opposite. Elena with her dark curly hair and father's eyes. She looks like her aunt who is in Chicago now and who she has met once. Elena Cooper who is loud and blunt and is more like Cheryl than anyone ever thought possible. Unlike her brother Elena meets the gaze of the serpent King and sneers. She almost does more but Cheryl Blossom rounds out the pack. Dressed immaculately she grabs Elena's arms and pulls her to front pew. Ceryl nods at Fred and puts her arm on the back on the pew to rest of Elena's shoulder. 

Alice Cooper, Polly, and her eighteen year old twins JJ and Tilly come and sit in the pew behind them. The doors close and the service begins. Eventually the time comes for Archie Andrews to stand speak. He does so and looks at the faces around him. 

Archie's eyes meet those of Jughead. And for a moment Archie regrets everything. And then he looks at Elena, his Ellie, who is looking at his with those fierce eyes. And he remembers holding her moments after she was born. Her remembers the love that flooded his veins. That love steadies him now. So he takes a breath and speaks about his mother. 

 


End file.
